Bridging Perceptions
by rubydesires
Summary: "Even the most deadly things can be beautiful, Doctor McCoy."  "I'll remember that the moment before my body gets cooked."


**Title: Bridging Perceptions**  
**Author: rubydesires**  
**Fandom: StarTrek '09**  
**Pairing: More of a McCoy/Ryne friendship**  
**Rating: T for language**  
**Disclaimer: No own ST. Co own Ry and Viv with Reborn8059**  
**Summary: McCoy and Ryne discuss their differing opinions on life.**  
**Note: Okay, this was seriously lacking in the comment department over on deviantART and I want to write more, but I don't know how well I did with Bones and I absolutely hate when a character is OOC. So. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

Sure, the kid was good with a gun, but there weren't that many threats on this planet, so why had Jim insisted Ryne come with? He acted so different around him. All the kid did was talk talk talk about a life that didn't make any sense. His sister didn't say anything about their past, but Ryne seemed to think McCoy needed to know every single aspect. And even then he didn't learn a single goddamn thing about him. All he said was words, but they never had any meaning.

"So then my Aunt Alex was like 'How could it have been me? I wasn't even"The kid's tale was cut short by a scream of pure terror. McCoy glanced over his shoulder to find Ryne huddled down and holding on the support ropes for dear life. His eyes were shut tight and his jaw clenched to the point it looked painful. McCoy sighed and walked back to him, crouching so if the kid's hazel eyes were opened, they'd be level with his own.

"What's the problem?"

"We're on a bridge."

"Yeah? So? You wanted to come with me." McCoy blinked as it suddenly clicked. "You're afraid of heights."

"It's not the heights I have a problem with. It's the potentially fatal plunge to a splattery death."

"A splattery death?"

Ryne glared at him. "Yes, Mickey, a splattery death. One in which you splat."

"Okay, so I take it you don't have flight capabilities like your sister?"

"No! Do I look like a bloody dragon? I don't fuck while I'm flying! Why the hell did we have to go on a bridge? I'm stuck in the middle of a fucking bridge that'll break any second and I'll die in a horrible painful splatty way."

McCoy rubbed his eyes. "You're not going die. The bridge isn't going to break."

"Yes, it will."

McCoy was silent for a moment before standing and started walking away. "You have fun with that, kiddo." The good doctor certainly wasn't prepared for the kid's wail of "Don't leave me!". With a sigh and a mutter about the patheticness of the youngins, McCoy turned on his heel and stalked back to Ryne. He held his hand out for the half breed and flinched as Ryne gave his hand a death grip. He hauled him up and jumped when Ryne's dark blue tail wrapped around his lower leg. McCoy heaved another sigh and dragged the younger man across the rest of the bridge. Dammit. He wanted off this goddamn planet. Those damn plants weren't worth this.

After Ryne had his feet on solid ground and McCoy could feel his leg again, the doctor handed the half human the flora he was collecting to take back to the emEnterprise/em for further testing. Might as well use the kid for something.

"So," McCoy said when Ryne hadn't spoken since the bridge incident. "You're afraid of heights, but you signed up for Starfleet? Kinda nonsensical."

"I didn't sign up. Besides, you're afraid of space. That makes even less sense."

"Hey, I got good reason to be afraid of space. If you go out into space, you will die. Space is a disease wrapped in silence."

"Arnold Schwarzenegger survived his brush with a pure vacuum. Sure, his eyes got real close to popping out of his head, but he did just fine!"

McCoy looked at him. There he went again, talking things that didn't make any sense.

"Besides," Ryne continued after a moment. "Space is pretty. That's where all the stars live."

"Yeah, it's pretty all right. And then the star goes supernova and kills us all." He smirked, having achieved victory when Ryne rolled his eyes.

"Even the most deadly of things can be beautiful, Doctor McCoy."

"I'll remember that the moment before my body gets cooked."

"You are hopeless."

"I'm a realist." McCoy grinned at Ryne's stare and stood, clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's get off this godforsaken rock."

"But it's pretty."

McCoy laughed. "Kid, you got a lot to learn."


End file.
